Promete JL
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Hogwarts acabou, mas o amor nunca acaba...


**N/A: **fic feita em um dia de TPM, então não esperem uma fic muito engraçada como eu costumo fazer (?), mas isso não a faz menos interessante! E além do mais, essa musica do Pull Down b é linda! Eu não pretendo falar da fic antes de vocês lerem isso a tornaria menos legal, porém fazer uma propagandinha não mata ninguém, portanto, que tal você dá um olhada nas minhas outras fic's? a que mais se parece com essa é "Além do que os olhos podem ver", acho que ela também é um tanto EMO...

Chega de papo, e vamos à fic.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

_Promete _

* * *

_Promete que nos veremos logo_

_Promete que isso não vai ficar assim_

_Não consigo suportar_

_A falta do teu olhar _

O sol está brilhando forte e se fundindo ao lago. Tem uma fina garoa que anuncia a chegada da primavera, tornado esse fim de tarde ainda mais encantador.

Eu já pensei tantas vezes em largar tudo, em deixar os meus sonhos vazios se acabarem sozinhos. São inúmeras às vezes eu quase fiz isso. Mas como eu poderia simplesmente largar a minha vida e viver sem um propósito?

Talvez eu nunca consiga realizar os meus sonhos.

Talvez eu os tenha colocado em um lugar que eu não posso alcançar.

Porém não são os "talvez" que vão me fazer desistir! Porque se são "talvez" é porque existe alguma chance, por mais mínima que seja, de eu conseguir realizá-los.

Faz um mês que eu terminei a escola, faz um mês que eu não vejo a garota com quem eu sonho todas as noites desde o quinto ano. E agora eu estou aqui sentado no para-peito da janela escrevendo o que estou sentindo.

Como eu queria poder vê-la novamente. Estou sentindo como se tivessem me tirado o chão. Por que amar tem que machucar tanto?

Eu me lembro de todas as vezes que eu insisti que ela me aceitasse, ou que pelo menos ela me desse uma chance de conquistá-la. Ela sempre me fuzilava com o olhar.

Posso até ver a minha cara de bobo apaixonado lembrando-me daquele par de olhos verde esmeralda que me hipnotizam.

Ela consegue o quer apenas olhando para as pessoas, além do mais eu não sou o único que se perdeu naquelas esmeraldas. Porém poderia dizer que ninguém jamais as penetrou tão profundamente.

Eu conheço os medos e desejos, felicidades e tristezas, ponto forte e ponto fraco, eu conheço a minha ruivinha como nem ela mesma conhece. E eu não sou egocêntrico! Se eu fosse egocêntrico eu pensaria em mim antes de pensar nela.

-Lily Evans.

Provavelmente se o Sirius me visse nesse momento falando sozinho o nome de uma garota ele começaria a me zoar.

Eu não o culpo, eu devo ficar realmente engraçado com cara de "cervinho apaixonado". Mas você também não o ficaria se estivesse há um mês sem ver o objeto do seu amor e, de quebra, admirando um pôr do sol tão magnífico?

_Promete que vamos ficar de novo_

_Promete que comigo será feliz_

_E mesmo essa distância_

_Não vai roubar você de mim_

No dia que nós pegamos o expresso de Hogwarts pela ultima vez eu guardei cada centímetro de todo aquele local que, no qual, eu vivi praticamente toda a minha adolescência.

Eu me encontrei com a Lily a certa altura da viagem, e aquela foi a primeira vez que eu não consegui dizer nada – eu nunca havia ficado sem palavras antes. Acho que meu coração temia a separação. Uma separação sem volta.

Ela é nascida trouxa e eu sou puro-sangue, por mais que nós dois sejamos bruxos e que cheguemos a ter a mesma profissão jamais seria a mesma coisa...

Eu realmente não sei como aconteceu, mas em um instante nós estávamos apenas nos olhando e no estante seguinte nós estávamos nos beijando em uma cabine que estava milagrosamente vazia.

Foi um beijo tão necessitado, como se nele nós quiséssemos compensar todos os anos que ficamos separados e que iríamos ficar eternamente juntos...

É uma pena que o_"eternamente" _tenha acabado. Porque agora eu estou sem ela, apenas observando os passarinhos se dirigirem aos seu ninhos.

Naquele momento nós fomos felizes. E ela ainda precisa de mim.

Eu tive certeza que o meu amor era correspondido no momento em que nós nos separamos: ela me olhou como se não quisesse ir, como se a felicidade dela estivesse nos meus braços, e pude ver mais: ela se arrependia de nunca ter me dado uma chance.

Ela disse que me amava, e me pediu perdão e se foi.

Não sou um "expert" em garotas, mas eu entendi que não era eu quem tinha que perdoá-la e sim ela mesma. A pena que ela decretara a si própria também me atinge, será que ela não pode ver isso?

Eu vou esperar ela se perdoar, porque ela precisa disso. Mas eu preciso dela.

_Quanto tempo mais vou agüentar_

_Ficar sem te abraçar_

_Sinto falta do calor_

_Que encontro no nosso amor_

Estou com a sensação de que o mundo está conspirando contra mim.

Semana passada Voldemort matou os meus avós. Meu pai está arrasado e minha mãe não se alimenta direito desde então. Eles acham que esse cara com titica na cabeça quer matar toda a família, porque eles mandaram cinco dos melhores comensais dele para Azkaban.

Eu tenho orgulho dos meus pais! Pois isso não os impediram de pegar mais três comensais nos últimos quatro dias. Meu pai diz que prefere morrer como um homem a viver como um verme.

Eu sinto que eles estão me preparando para a morte deles. Isso não me conforta.

Todos os dias a minha mãe chega para mim e diz que as pessoas que nos amam nunca nos deixam, nem a morte é capaz de separar duas pessoas que se amam.

Aí eu me lembro da Lily, e a forma como ela desapareceu da minha vida... Nem quando os meus avós morreram ela deu noticia. Ela nem responde as minhas cartas.

Estou me sentindo como uma criança que teve um pesadelo e que precisa de um abraço para se acalmar e voltar a dormir...

O sol ainda está me banhando aqui, mas eu estou com frio.

Eu sinto falta do calor do amor dos meus avós, sinto falta da felicidade inatingível dos meus pais, sinto falta da Lily...

O Sirius está morando junto com a Marlene. Acho que se demorasse mais um dia para terminar o ano letivo eles fugiam juntos.

O Remo está viajando pelo país, ele sempre quis fazer isso:_"Conhecer outros lugares" _como ele diria.

O Rabicho votou para debaixo da saia da mãe. Ele quase deu um enfarte (N/A: se tivesse dado ninguém sentiria falta! Sentiria?) quando ficou sabendo que Voldemort matou os meus avós – acho que ele tem medo, não sei do que, mas tem.

Estou até sentindo falta dos olhares reprovativos que a minha mãe me lançava quando eu fazia algo errado. E dos olhares admirados dela quando eu arranjava um desculpa mais rápido do que o super-man tira a roupa! (N/A: )

Acho que eu vou mandar o que eu escrevi para a Lily...

_Promete que nos veremos logo_

_Promete que isso não vai ficar assim_

_Não consigo suportar_

_A falta do teu olhar_

_Promete que vamos ficar de novo_

_Promete que comigo será feliz_

_E mesmo essa distância_

_Não vai roubar você de mim_

_Quanto tempo mais vou agüentar_

_Ficar sem te abraçar_

_Sem promessas só o calor_

_Quero aproveitar esse momento_

_Com você, só com você_

_Viver esse sentimento_

Agora os últimos raios do sol que persistem em iluminar essa sala vazia estão se despedindo. Eu quero aproveitar esse momento.

Eu estou aproveitando-o.

Aproveitando-o ao máximo!

_Sem promessas só o calor_

_Quero aproveitar esse momento_

_Com você, só com você_

_Viver esse sentimento_

_Sem promessas só o calor_

_Quero aproveitar esse momento_

_Com você, só com você_

_Viver esse sentimento_

Eu sei que a Lily vai me procurar quando estiver pronta.

E acho que isso não vai demorar muito, a contar do fato que o Hermes (a coruja da Lily) está sobrevoando o jardim em direção a mim.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha primeira song! Yeah! E eu estou achando que me superei nessa O.O' 

Eu estou sentada na frente do computador há uma hora ouvindo a mesma música e escrevendo a fic.

Mas a musica é linda, néh?!

Eu até decorei a letra! As partes que estão na fic fui eu que coloquei, ou seja, se a letra estiver errada eu não me importo de me corrigirem, na verdade eu gosto porque isso me faz evoluir sabia?

Então, se você gostou da song e quiser que eu escreva mais tem que ter muitos comentários nessa.

A outra song que eu estou escrvendo chama-se "Pecado Original" e fala da mentira. Pode-se dizer que é a versão da Lily dessa mesma história O.O'

Mas é menos melancólica já que ela não perdeu os avó e nem é cercada por RATOS!

\mata o Pettiguew/

**MUAHMUAHMUAHMUHAMUHMAUHMAUHMUAHMUHAMUHAMUHAMUAH**

b Eu não preciso fazer isso já que a ia Jô já fez. u.ú

Então é isso.

Beijocas.

Fui.

° delly °


End file.
